


He's an Artist, but also an Exorcist, and don't forget his Fox!

by ninthfox (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: After the ending of the game, And like, Gen, Implied ShuKita, M/M, Morgana comes to stay with Yusuke for a bit, Multi, Past ShuKita, Post-Game, Rin and Yusuke go from buddies to boyfriends, Shukita - Freeform, The meta verse still exists tho, Yusuke is technically a demon i guess, and Akira comes to visit too, casually brings all of his personas with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ninthfox
Summary: It's been a while after the meta verse closed off, and Yusuke is having trouble finding his muse. One evening he is walking home when he spots what appears to be a shadow harassing a woman, he confronts it and Goemon returns to him. Somehow, in Yusukes's luck, he is given a 'scholarship' to True Cross Academy. He soon meets Rin Okumura, a 'human' attending the same underground exorcist school. But Goemon can sense something strange in that boy, and something strange arising in Yusuke.AKA; That one fan fiction where Yusuke fights demons and sort of is oneAKA; The Blue Exorcist Crossover nobody wanted, but deserves.





	He's an Artist, but also an Exorcist, and don't forget his Fox!

**Author's Note:**

> lol this hasn't been beta read

It’s late in the evening, the clouds are slipping away from the sky as night begins to set in for the next ten to twelve hours. Yusuke had always admired the sunset, the hues of orange and pink really made him feel inspired. But not always to paint, more so to feel the heat of the fight and his sweaty hands as he gripped his katana. The bluenette sighed, Goemon was long gone, but he was sure he felt his presence looming over him occasionally.

Yusuke blinked away his thoughts, his longing for Goemon’s return, and continued down the sketchy path back to his small temporary home. But something caught his attention. There was a commotion over by a fenced off property, old and withered but shady enough that people would buy it and live there. Yusuke didn’t like the sounds of distress coming from the woman, along with what looked almost like a shadow.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline he put a hand on this man’s shoulder, turning him around only to see a sharp toothed and pointy eared foe. Yusuke felt a rise in his stomach, a rise of anticipation before a battle. He marched over to the man and pulled his shoulder back, his eyes squinted as he looked over the shadow with interest. Maybe this is where the left over shadows went? Into people with only a few dark desires because of the meta verses’ absence. 

“Get off me, punk!” It growled, Yusuke could almost see the spit fly past his cheek. He scoffed, suddenly seeing the murderous look in the shadow’s eye as it resumed talking to the woman. Yusuke reached for his sword, only to sigh when he remembered it wouldn’t be there because Goemon had left, along with the other persona. “Move it!” He was shoved back, hard, and landed on his ass on the ground. Something was off, and Yusuke had no power to fight with, without his persona.

While on the ground, he felt a passion build up inside of him. “Goemon!” He yelled out and suddenly his persona had returned, but stronger, and bigger, and…more. Yusuke pulled out his katana, not even phased by his change of attire. He lifted his arms and pointed his sword towards the shadow, who merely scoffed and ran at him, clearly happy to be challenged. Yusuke easily dodged the lumbering shadow, but was confused as it didn’t reveal itself to him. But he had no time for the questions when he was fighting, he rose his katana and sliced downward onto it. Needless to say, the shadow had collapsed to the ground simply and the woman had fled at some point during everything.

Yusuke sighed, sheathing his sword as his attire returned to normal, but this time Goemon’s presence continued to stay. As nice as it was it was also rather concerning, why did Goemon stay?

“Oh! A persona user,” Yusuke whipped round, feeling very self conscious all at once to the point he was tempted to use his mask again. The person behind him was dressed in all white with purple accents here and there. His hair and goatee were a dark purple, similar in saturation to Yusuke’s dark blue hair. Yusuke squinted as he surveyed the area, looking for anyone else and also generally trying to find an escape route.

“Who are you?” He asked politely, not to stir up trouble. The man chuckled and looked Yusuke dead in the eye, before looking over Yusuke like a parent would a child. He hummed, and came closer to which Yusuke backed away. “I will repeat my question, who are you?” Yusuke asked, more demanding this time as he didn’t like how casual this person seemed to be.

“Me? I’m Mephisto Pheles, at your service,” The man removed his hat and bowed, Yusuke only then noticing his pointed ears. “I was wondering if you’d like an offer,” Mephistio seemed smug and Yusuke could only raise one of his eyebrows in curiosity. The stranger seemed to take his lack of answer as a yes, as a spiralled key and a small notepad was forcefully put into his hand. Mephisto grinned and began to walk off.

“Wait - Wait! What am I supposed to do with this? I never said yes, either!” Yusuke shouted after him and the man just waved him off with an increasingly annoying smirk. 

“Assuming you want to, the notepad has information about both of your classes, being art and exorcism,” Mephisto was just on the verge of disappearing. “That and several pieces of information for your benefit, oh! They key can get you around the campus, and to the meta verse when you want to!” He then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Yusuke to wonder what he wants to do.


End file.
